Many models of motorcycles do not come equipped with lighting for riding in the dark. Lights typically include breakable lenses and thus are not appropriate for motorcycles geared towards very rough riding, such as motocross motorcycles and endure motorcycles. In addition to the risk of breakage, the extra weight of a lighting system may not be wanted on motorcycles that are otherwise designed for low weight.
Motorcycles without lighting systems may also be constructed such that they have no batteries. A typical requirement of a street legal motorcycle is that it have lights, and a battery that can keep the lights on for safety for at least 30 minutes without the motor running. Also, motorcycles that are not designed to support lighting systems typically do not have enough power available, when running, from the magneto to power the lights in addition to providing ignition system support. Often a user of a motorcycle not designed to support lighting will replace the magneto windings with an augmented winding type when converting the motorcycle to using lights.
As can be understood, there are a number of motorcycle types which do not come with lighting systems, and in addition do not have electric systems capable of supporting the increased power drain of an addition of lights to the motorcycle. However, users of such motorcycles may nonetheless desire to occasionally engage in riding activities at night.
What is called for is a lighting system for a motorcycle which provides its own power source and is not coupled to the motorcycle electric or ignition system. What is also called for is such a lighting system that is easily removable and replaceable onto a motorcycle otherwise not adapted to support a lighting system.